A wireless LAN controller may implement a mDNS gateway which may provide service discovery across one or more VLANs. The wireless LAN controller may also contain configurable policy information to control the access to service discovery based on a user's context. Prior systems were designed only to broadcast service information to the hosts connected to the mDNS gateway.
As such, prior systems are incapable of communicating service information to only a particular user. Particularly, there is no mechanism for informing the particular user about a denial of one of more desired services. This may be a problem in an enterprise environment where a large plurality of users may all be in communication with the mDNS gateway. Resultantly, a user in such an enterprise environment may not be able to receive individualized information pertaining to their perceived failed service discovery. Any information about service denial in prior art system has been available only to an administrator at the wireless LAN controller.